His Wayward Thoughts
by The Bloody Countess
Summary: Based on 'Escape' in Season 9 where our favorite couple finds Chloe and Oliver and Lois runs a verbal marathon about them before falling asleep. Clark's plenty distracted. The prompt was Lois's verbal marathons.


The cliched 'It was a dark and stormy night' beginning would have been pretty applicable to his current situation, but Clark didn't really mind the dark or the storm. His mind was currently wrapped around the beautiful woman he'd whisked away for the weekend in the hopes of trying to prove that romance was not dead. And everything had pretty much been going smoothly — even when they'd made that detour to see that ridiculous ball of yarn and their reserved room had sprung a leak.

And he certainly didn't mind the three-hour wait for Lois to get ready because the moment she had stepped out of the shadows, Clark's brain had short-circuited and he'd barely stopped himself from tripping over his words.

There certainly was no other way to describe the way she looked in that nightie, other than perfect. The healthy glow of her skin and the rich, dark brown waves of her hair stole the breath from his body; her smile nearly bowled him over and Clark couldn't believe that he'd even gotten her to look his way long enough to acknowledge his existence. The last year had been absolute torture for him as he watched her live her life while he unsuccessfully tried to squelch his growing feelings all for the sake of keeping her safe. Then he couldn't deny his feelings to himself anymore and yielded to the temptation of kissing her.

At times, he wondered how he could have gotten so lucky to have Lois Lane in his life and other times, he wondered how he could have been so blind to not see that the love of his life had been staring him in the face all along. Good thing he wised up before it was too late because Clark knew that no other woman would ever come close to driving him over the edge of reason then pull him back the way Lois did.

And only someone like Lois could look so damn sexy in lingerie and still be adorably shy once snuggled underneath the sheets.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Her lips were curved in a small smile that fanned the embers of his desire back to a roaring blaze and Clark desperately wanted to lean over and kiss her again, then slowly strip her of her nightie in order to worship her properly.

But he HAD to be in control. Besides, he HAD a plan and it wouldn't do to just deviate from it.

"Sweet dreams," he replied, unable to stop himself from smiling as he stared into her eyes, drowning again in a swirl of brown and gold.

_'Everything is going pretty smoothly,'_Clark thought to himself as he slowly leaned towards Lois for a kiss (or maybe two? twenty?), already closing his eyes and blissfully anticipating the feeling of her soft lips on his.

The unearthly scream jolted them apart and he bit back a curse. Whoever had the gall to interrupt them needed to get their head ripped off._'So much for smooth,'_he mentally kicked himself as he watched Lois roll out of bed and put on her robe. Then she was impatiently dragging him along with her to go outside and investigate the source of the noise, before being shooed off to bed by the innkeeper. As if things couldn't get any weirder, Oliver and Chloe just HAD to be staying in the same inn (with matching robes, what the hell?).

All of that had been pretty much an hour and some odd minutes ago. Then suddenly, Clark's world wasn't so rosy anymore when they made it back to the room.

"Really, Smallville, I don't know how I couldn't have seen the signs! I'm usually good at this sort of thing!" Lois rattled on as she sat back against the headboard, with her legs tucked underneath her. Her hands fluttered about, fingers stabbing the air to emphasize portions of her ranting and conveying just how annoyed she was at herself, her dismay and her incredulity while all Clark could think of was how her breasts looked so enticing behind light blue lace.

Why couldn't telekinesis be one of his powers? It would be so nice to be able to move objects with his mind. Like the straps on Lois's nightie, for instance. That would be a good start. He'd will one strap to move, centimetre by painstaking centimetre and his lips would follow the trail and—

_'Damn it, Kent! Your girlfriend is turning you into a pervert! Listen to her! Focus on the sound of her voice!'_

Clark tore his gaze away from Lois's shoulder back to her face, giving her a half-shrug when she paused. He knew she was asking a question by the hitch in her tone, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember the words.

Lois, however, didn't seem to notice and launched into her passionate tirade again - that which involved dissecting the now apparent Oliver-Chloe relationship, while Clark found himself getting distracted once more with the way the sheer fabric of his girlfriend's nightie rode up her thigh.

"Maybe it's just me worrying too much, I mean she IS my baby cousin after all."

_'Hnn...I could try and tell her that Oliver and Chloe are adults and we should leave them alone. "Lois, how about you and I do some very adult things together?" No, no! That's wrong, even for you!'_

"I mean, on one hand, I want to see both of them happy. Ollie's been through a lot and I'd be a bad friend if I didn't care enough to find him some romance. But with my baby cousin? Huh? It's like the Twilight Zone!"

Clark frowned._'Screw Oliver. Well, no, not you screwing him. I'd rather not have anybody else screwing you except me.'_He gave Lois a tight smile when she poked him and tilted her head at him expectantly._'I mean that in the most romantic way possible, of course. Because you look ravishing tonight and I think I want to have a taste of those perfect—'_

"—know that Chloe's old enough, but can I trust Ollie to take care of her? I still can't believe, by the way, that you couldn't guess, but then again, you wouldn't have been able to tell since you're kind of clueless, Smallville."

"Huh?" He blinked, frowning in confusion. She'd called his name again, but was she asking him another question or just waiting for him to fill in the blanks?_'Man, I'd like to fill in her blank—hey! Clark! You're not focusing!'_

"Nevermind," Lois waved him off then folded her arms and unconsciously giving Clark an even more tempting view of her breasts. She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You know, there are a million things I'm thinking about right now and I feel like I want to sort everything out."

Hearing that, Clark groaned inwardly._'A million things to sort out? I'm only thinking of ONE thing and what needs sorting out are our CLOTHES! Like, out of the way kind of sorting!'_He closed his eyes and huffed out a breath in an effort to calm his racing heart and pull his mind out of the gutter. Even Lois's twisted sense of humor was starting to rub off on him.

He thought that Heaven might have heard his prayers because one strap of Lois's nightie slowly fell off her shoulder, exposing creamy skin to his hungry eyes. Already, he could feel Clark Jr. showing approval to the lady.

Then Lois pulled the strap up again and he almost screamed. It came out instead as an odd, strangled sound that could have been mistaken for a manly whimper, but he wasn't the type to whimper, no way.

"I know, my thoughts exactly!" Lois had a triumphant expression on her face and Clark wondered what the hell she had been thinking and what it was he was agreeing to.

"Of course we should ask them what's going on, Smallville! I'm so glad you agree with me. I mean, Chloe's my cousin and your best friend and Ollie's my ex-boyfriend turned beer-pong buddy and you guys have a pretty solid friendship too, so-" she paused to yawn then looked at the clock, "oh man...I didn't realize how late it was..."

_'It's not too late yet! What about picking up where we left off with our goodnights?'_The more frustrated part of him was screaming and Clark barely managed to tell it to shut the HELL up before he turned to smile at Lois and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"We should sleep," he said, pulling the covers up. "We've had a long drive besides."

"But I'm not tired," she protested feebly, then covered her mouth to stifle her yawns.

Clark shook his head and drew her closer so she could snuggle against him. "Let me win just once, Lois. You're tired, so sleep."

The soft, even breathing that fanned his neck was indication enough that Lois was out like a light even before he'd finished scolding her. Chuckling softly to himself, he took his sweet time to admire the way sleep transformed her features so dramatically and he felt his heart swell again with that feeling of exhilaration one got when running downhill.

So maybe there had been some hitches in the plan, but this? This was good, too.

"I'll see you in my dreams," he whispered, brushing his lips softly against hers before turning off the lights and draping his arm around her waist.

**- END -**


End file.
